moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lekarstwo cz.2
Mia w pośpiechu przelała swoją moc w barierę stworzoną przez Mikhalna. Salai patrzyła dookoła nie przejmując się za bardzo krajobrazem. Mag spojrzał na nią niepewnie: -Nie oddalaj się za bardzo. Poza zasięgiem zaklęcia możesz nie przeżyć. Ta popatrzyła na niego śmiejąc się i ceremonialnym krokiem oddaliła się od pozostałej dwójki. Mikhaln otworzył oczy kiedy Salai stała kilka metrów od niego jakby nigdy nic. -Zapomniałem, że jesteś demonem- powiedział po chwili.- To nawet ułatwia sprawę. Mia- zwrócił się do czarodziejki,- zmniejszę zasięg działania czaru, więc trzymaj się naprawdę blisko. Mikhaln spojrzał przed siebie. Czerwone niebo jaśniało przed grupą przyjaciół. Dziwnie. Nie czuł takiej obawy jak dawniej. Był znacznie spokojniejszy niż podczas ostatniego pobytu w tej piekielnej krainie. -Musimy iść w stronę gór- powiedział po chwili wpatrywania się w horyzont.- U ich podnóży leży zamek Surtra. Postarajmy się załatwić to w miarę spokojnie. Uwierzcie mi. Walka z nim to ostatnia rzecz jaką powinniśmy zrobić- kończąc zdanie spojrzał wymownie na Salai. -No co?- spytała poirytowana demonica. Salai nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę gór. Po jakimś czasie demonica stwierdziła, że zrobi zwiad i poleciała w przestworza. -W tutejszej atmosferze lata się znacznie wolniej- zawołała lecąc. -Wiem- zawołał do niej.- Powietrze jest gęstsze, ale pewnie nawet nie zauważyłaś. W pewnym momencie Mia spojrzała na Mikhalna wielkimi oczami. -Powiedz kim jest ten Surtr? Mag spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. -Spytałaś akurat kiedy Salai była za daleko, aby usłyszeć?- czarownica nie odpowiedziała.- Spokojnie. Kim jest Surtr? Władca tej krainy, bóg ognia i do tego jedna z najpotężniejszych istot w czasie i przestrzeni. Mia patrzyła na maga. Jej uszy lekko drgały. -Nie ma co się bać. Jak dobrze pójdzie nie będziemy musieli z nim walczyć- Oby, dodał w myślach.- Jest bardzo rozsądny, wbrew pozorom. Kiedyś był zadowolony z tego co ma- Mikhaln wskazał na otaczające ich połacie spalonej ziemi,- niestety jakieś czterysta lat temu wszystko się zmieniło. Doszło do pewnej, nazwijmy to kłótnią. Nie była to zwykłą sprzeczka, tylko walka wśród bogów. Mój mistrz Odyn zabronił mu wkraczać do Asgardu. Trudno mi stwierdzić czemu, ale doszło do walki. Wtedy jeszcze nie było pieczęci, o której wam mówiłem. Była jednak przysięga. Surtr dał słowo, a słowo dane przez boga nie jest czymś co można ignorować, że nie użyje miecza puki nie nadejdzie Zmierzch Bogów- Mikhaln zamilkł, czarownica patrzyła w niego z niecierpliwością.- Jednak to zrobił. O mało nie spłonął cały Yggdrasil. Wszyscy bogowie musieli utrzymywać połączenie między Dziewięcioma Światami. Sam tam byłem i mimo iż moja moc była warta wtedy tyle co nic- nagle zamilkł,- jakby się zastanowić, to w porównaniu z potęgą bogów nadal jest nic nie warta, ale do rzeczy, pomagałem utrzymać połączenie, a mój Mistrz samotnie ruszył walczyć z Surtrem. Nie pamiętam ile trwała walka. -Aż tak długo?- spytała zaciekawiona Mia. Mikhaln spojrzał na nią śmiejąc się lekko. -Nie- powiedział robiąc lekką pauzę.- To były sekundy, chciałem powiedzieć dokładnie ile, ale niestety zapomniałem. Nigdy nie widziałem Odyna tak wściekłego. Kiedy wyszedł z bram Asgardu cały Yggdrasil trząsł się od tej mocy. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. Czułem jak za chwile może się rozerwać cały wszechświat. Potem tylko białe światło i Surtr leżał u stóp Odyna. Jego płomienie zgasły, a miecz został zapieczętowany i razem z tym ognistym bogiem wtrącony do tej krainy. Od tego czasu nigdy nie opuścił tego miejsca. -Mówiłeś, że kiedyś tu byłeś, prawda?- spytała Mia. -Tak byłem- powiedział Mikhaln.- Parę lat po tym wydarzeniu Odyn wysłał mnie tutaj, abym zrozumiał Żywioł Ognia. -Udało się? Mikhaln zaśmiał się cicho. -Jeśli komuś nie uda się pojąć sekretów ognia w tym świecie to zginie. Czarownica spojrzała na maga ze strachem w oczach. Nie była pewna czy ona sama zna na tyle dobrze tajniki magii ognia. -Spokojnie- powiedział Mikhaln widząc, że Mia przestraszyła się jego słów.- Wystarczy moja magia. O! Salai wraca. Dosłownie w tej chwili demonica wylądowała przed nimi. -Chyba wiem dokąd zmierzamy. Taki wielki czarny zamek pod górą? -Tak- odparł Mikhaln. -Już tu idą- dodała z uśmiechem. Zapanowała cisza. Do Mikhaln i Mii dopiero po chwili dotarło znaczenie słów Salai. Obydwoje otwarli szeroko oczy. -CO?!- zawołali jednocześnie. -Żartujesz Salai?- zawołał błagalnie Mia.- Proszę powiedz, że żartujesz. Mikhaln zaczął drapać się po głowie. -Wolę nawet nie wiedzieć jak wywabiłaś ich z zamku- mówił z zrezygnowaniem mag.- Jeśli za chwilę wszyscy nie spłoniemy to będzie prawdziwy cud. Dosłownie kiedy wypowiedział te słowa wkoło nich pojawiły się potężne słupy ognia. W jednej sekundzie odcięto im ewentualną drogę ucieczki. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że w ich stronę maszeruje potężny zastęp ognistych istot. Nagle jedna z nich wyrosła przed nimi. Wielki kamienny olbrzym. Między elementami jego czarnego pancerza płynęła lawa. Głowa zdawała się być czymś w rodzaju pochodni, wewnątrz której umieszczona była kamienna czaszka. Obie jego ręce pokryte były płomieniami. Stwór spojrzał na grupkę przyjaciół z góry. -Czy wy śmiertelnicy naprawdę jesteście na tyle głupi, że wkroczyliście do Muspelheim’u i myśleliście, że zostaniecie niezauważeni?- ryknął na nich, a z jego ust poleciała lawa. Mia odskoczyła od lecącego w jej stronę strumienia. -Wiesz- zaczął Mikhaln.- My nawet nie specjalnie próbowaliśmy się ukryć. Stwór patrzył na niego z wściekłością w oczach. Zamachnął się płonącą łapą chcąc ich uderzyć. Salai widząc to od razu przywołała swoją Kosę Shinigami, Mia błyskawicznie rozpoczęła inkantację chcąc wznieść osłonę. Wszystko przerwał Mikhaln. -Już nie warto- powiedział drapiąc się po głowie.- On już jest trupem. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego nie wiedząc o czym mag mówi. W tej samej sekundzie wzdłuż ciała potwora błysnęło światło i olbrzym rozpadł się na pół. -Trening poskutkował- powiedział z uśmiechem Mikhaln. Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Płomienie które chwile temu blokowały im drogę znikły, jednak odczuwalny gorąc był jeszcze silniejszy. Gdyby nie zaklęcie utrzymywane przez Mikhaln i Mie, już dawno by wyparowali. Nawet Salai będąc odporna na ciepło czuła pewien niepokój. -Co jest k#rwa?!- zawołała. -Surtr- odparł spokojnie Mikhaln. -To to nie był on?!- spytała Mia trzęsąc się cała. W tej chwili powietrze przed nimi zafalowało, jak w te gorące dni nad asfaltem. Zupełnie z nikąd pojawił władca tej krainy. Wszyscy byli zgodni, że mają przed sobą boga. Taką mocą nie mógł dysponować nikt inny. Cała trójka czuła, nawet nie tyle gorąc. Tego nie powinni byli czuć dzięki zaklęciu. Zwyczajnie ich umysł zdawał się płonąć. Nie byli w stanie utrzymać jednej ciągłej myśli. Wszystkie zdawały się stawać w ogniu i rozsypywać w popiół. Przed nimi stał Surtr. Ognisty bóg zdawał się być majestatyczny i potężny. Bez dwóch zdań władał tą krainą. Z trudem utrzymywali na nim wzrok. Jego skóra zdawał się być zrobiona z ognia. Nieustannie falował i wydawała potężny blask. Nosił zbroję z czarnego wyszlifowanego kamienia. W miejscu gdzie stykała się ona z ognistą skórą powstawała lawa. Nie spływała ona jednak a tworzyła coś w rodzaju szkarłatnej tkaniny pokrywającej boga. Głowa Surtra była nie do opisania. Twarzy praktycznie nie dało się uchwycić, gdyż pokrywało ją coś w rodzaju brody, tyle że całej z ognia. Płomienie nieustannie falowały i jedynym stałymi punktami były oczy Surtra. Niczym dwa Słońca w trakcie zaćmienia. Niby bije od nich blask, ale nie jest normalny. Jakby zaćmiony mrokiem, którego nic nie jest w stanie przebić. Surtr na głowie nosił wielki czarny hełm, wykonany prawdopodobnie z tego samego surowca co zbroja. Z nakrycia głowy wyrastały dwa doskonale wyszlifowane rogi zakręcające do tyłu. Między nimi umieszczony był krwawo czerwony klejnot, który odbijał blask płomieni. Najpotężniejsze wrażenie sprawiał jednak trzymany przez boga miecz. Nie przypominał pod żadnym względem tradycyjnej broni tego typu. Był to żywy płomień. Potężne języki ognia wręcz szalały. Nikt nawet sam Surtr zdawał się nie mieć kontroli nad swoim orężem. Płomienie jednak nic mu nie robiły, jednak z każdą sekundą ogniste języki zbliżały się do trójki przyjaciół. Surtr zamachnął się swoją bronią. W stronę Mikhalna, Salai i Mii poleciało istne morze ognia. Mikhaln podniósł barierę, a razem z nim Mia. Ogień zdawał się nie mieć końca. Gdyby nie osłona już dawno by spłonęli. -Ten jego miecz!- zawołała Salai.- Nie miał być zapieczętowany?! Mikhaln był skupiony na wzmacnianiu bariery. -Wiesz- zaczął.- Nie chcę was zmartwić, ale ten miecz jest zapieczętowany. Po tych słowach spojrzały na niego z lekkim strachem w oczach. -Co gorsza- kontynuował mag.- On jeszcze nawet nie zaczął używać swojej mocy. To co się teraz dzieje, to coś w rodzaju przeciągnięcia się po wstaniu z łóżka rano- dodał z lekką ironią. Nikt się jednak nie zaśmiał. Cała trójka patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak bariery pękają pod naporem fal ognia. -To koniec?- spytała Mia, w jej oczach były łzy, jednak nie ciekły po policzkach, gdyż niemalże od razu parowały. -Spokojnie- powiedział Mikhaln z uśmiechem. Dosłownie po jego słowach siła ognia zaczęła słabnąć. Surtr stał przed nimi, a jego miecz szalał jak przed atakiem. -Wić nie pomyliłem się- powiedział donośnym głosem.- To jednak ty Mikhalnie, ostatni spośród uczniów Odyna. Mikhaln zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i ukłonił się. -Witaj Surturze- głos maga był powolny i za wszelką cenę starał się nie zdradzić zdenerwowania,- mój drugi Mistrzu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Lekarstwo Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures